This invention relates to a decorative fan/screen assembly which is adapted for use as a free standing or wall mounted ornamental unit.
Decorative fans and screens of different materials have been widely used in homes and other building areas, illustrative of which is the free standing folding wrought metal fire screen disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 300,930 issued June 24, 1884, for use in a fireplace. Another ornamental article of this same general design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,057 issued May 31,1977 on a wall mounted sunburst wall plaque made of fan foldable wood slats. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,538 issued Jan. 14, 1986, discloses a decorative fireplace fan made of a pleated piece of foil and paper which is folded into a fen shape, and the gathered end thereof secured to a plate.